Lénine 1
by camidrena
Summary: le capitaine Jack O’Neill et John Clark sont envoyer en URSS pour voler un nouvel avion soviétique du nom de Lénine 1. cross avec l'univers de Tom Clancy. complète, version corrigée.
1. partie 1

Auteur : Cami (elodie.10wanadoo.fr)

Résumer : le capitaine Jack O'Neill et John Clark sont envoyés en URSS pour voler un nouvel avion soviétique du nom de _Lénine 1_.

Disclamer : les personnages utilisés ne sont pas à moi, je ne tire pas d'argent de leur utilisation.

Note de l'auteur : il y a longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire cette fanfic qui sera probablement la première d'une série de crossover entre l'univers de Stargate et celui de Tom Clancy. Comme ce dernier est beaucoup moins connu, j'ai décidé de le simplifier au maximum pour que cette fanfic soit compréhensible facilement pour tout le monde.

En cas de problème où d'incompréhension, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Lénine 1

**13 janvier 1978, base de l'USAF (United-States Air Force) du colorado.**

Le capitaine O'Neill sortit du cockpit de son avion dès que celui-ci se fut immobilisé. L'exercice qu'il venait de faire s'était passé à merveille, et il s'était encore une fois illustré en remplissant parfaitement sa tâche. Depuis quelques mois, piloter des avions, même s'il aimait toujours autant ça, n'avait plus le même attrait qu'autrefois.

Il se dirigea vers l'avion d'un de ses amis, également pilote, qu'il avait abattu lors de l'exercice, réclamant la bière qui lui était due.

Le lendemain, il fut convoqué dans le bureau du général. Après un garde à vous impeccable, il laissa son supérieur parler.

- Capitaine, vous vous êtes encore illustré hier. Je savais que vous étiez un bon pilote.

- Merci mon général.

O'Neill ne savait pas où il voulait en venir mais il savait que lorsque le général commençait par des compliments, ce n'était pas très bon pour lui.

- Vous vous doutez bien que le colonel m'a fait un rapport complet de ce qui s'est passé.

Là, O'Neill comprit le pourquoi de la convocation. L'exercice se passait bien jusqu'à qu'il soit en vu de l'objectif. A ce moment, des chasseurs sont apparus de nulle part et ont commencé à tirer. Le colonel a ordonné un replis, que tous on suivit sauf lui. Il a foncé droit sur l'objectif et l'a détruit. Il est même rentré sans se faire tirer une seule fois dessus.

- Si je n'avais pas désobéi mon général, la mission n'aurait jamais pu être menée à bien.

- Un ordre est un ordre capitaine ! Souvenez-vous en pour le prochain exercice. Vous pouvez disposer.

O'Neill lâcha un gros soupir en sortant. Si le général n'avait pas eu un petit faible pour son talent de pilote, il aurait déjà eu de quoi le faire passer en cour martial. Le problème, et O'Neill le savait bien, c'est qu'il avait tendance à ne pas toujours obéir aux ordres, laissant son instinct décider pour lui. Jusque là, personne n'avait eu à s'en plaindre, sauf ses supérieurs.

**17 janvier 1978, base aérienne de l'URSS, quelque part au nord de Moscou.**

Le colonel Chekov posa son appareil avec difficulté sur la piste verglacée. Demain serait un grand jour pour lui, il devait maîtriser cet engin avec la plus grande précision. Tout ce qu'il en savait, c'est qu'il sortait d'une des plus grandes usines de toute l'URSS, et qu'il représentait l'avenir de sa patrie.

Adapté d'un appareil américain volé au Viêt-Nam, cet avion de chasse avait une technologie bien plus avancée que les avions soviétiques. De plus, le gouvernement y avait fait installer de nouveaux appareils de détection normalement capables de lui faire passer tous les radars sans être détecté. Son armement aussi était nouveau, il n'avait encore jamais rien vu de pareil avant.

Deux sortes de bâtons étaient positionnés de chaque côté de son avion, lançant des sortes de boules de feu rouge. Il avait vu les effets sur les cibles en bois et en métal, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient été frappées par un éclair. Il ignorait tout de cette arme et il ne voulait pas en savoir plus, surtout maintenant qu'on lui avait fait comprendre que sa promotion dépendait de sa capacité à mener à bien quelques missions avec cet avion.

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il avait eu aujourd'hui un spectateur en plus par rapport aux autres jours. Un homme faisant parti de l'état-major du général Romanov, concepteur de cet appareil, venait d'arriver à la base. Il regarda l'engin quelque temps puis alla voir le général en charge.

L'entretien dura une bonne heure, puis l'homme s'en alla. Le but premier de sa visite était de dire au général que le nom de l'appareil avait été décidé au Kremlin la veille. Il s'appelait désormais _Lénine 1_.

De retour à Moscou en fin de soirée, il alla boire quelques verres dans un bar où il se rendait souvent. En rentrant chez lui, il s'assit sur un banc et regarda pendant une bonne minute le palais du Kremlin éclairé par les lumières de la rue. Quelques fenêtres encore allumées trahissaient la présence de fonctionnaires travaillant tard dans divers bureaux. Lorsqu'il se releva, personne, pas même le plus entraîné de tous les espions n'aurait pu voir le bout de scotch qu'il venait de coller sous le banc. Pour un observateur, même attentif, il venait de faire la même chose que tous les soirs. Le bout de scotch était adressé à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qui passait lui aussi quelques instants sur ce banc tous les jours.

Chez lui, il rédigea à la main son compte rendu pour le général Romanov, puis un autre pour la CIA. Il mit le premier dans un dossier, le second dans sa poche. En allant travailler le lendemain, il prendrait comme toujours le métro. Une personne inconnue lui prendrait le papier dans la poche, puis le passerait à une autre, encore une autre… pour finalement finir à Langley, bâtiment de la CIA aux États-Unis.

**19 janvier 1978, Langley, USA.**

Le juge Moore, actuel DCI (directeur de la CIA) attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience ces rapports de l'agent Spillway (déversoir). Le nouvel appareil mit au point par les Soviétiques étaient beaucoup trop impressionnant pour être laissé de côté par la CIA. D'après le rapport qu'il était en train de lire, les analyses faites par les Soviétiques n'avaient été d'aucune utilité. C'est comme si le métal dont était fait _Lénine 1_ n'existait pas sur Terre, sans parler en plus des deux armes défensives qu'il avait sur les côtés.

Il appela le DAO (directeur adjoint aux opérations) et le DAR (directeur adjoint aux renseignements) dans son bureau.

Quand les deux hommes en ressortirent, le destin de _Lénine 1_ avait changé.


	2. partie 2

**30 janvier 1978, Langley, USA.**

John Clark se dirigea vers le bureau du DAO d'un pas décidé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait voir le DAO, ni son assistant Bob Ritter, mais les deux hommes semblaient très pressés de le voir, ce qui avait éveillé sa curiosité.

Agent de terrain hors pair, Clark avait été recruté par la CIA suite à une histoire de vengeance qui avait mal tourné. Après le meurtre de sa petite amie, il avait débarrassé le pays de quelques dealers. Mais il avait fini par être démasqué, et aidé par la CIA, il s'était « suicid ». Sa nouvelle vie comporte une femme qu'il aime plus que tout, et une fille encore bébé. Malgré ceci, il reste le meilleur agent de terrain de la maison, celui à qui on fait appelle quand les autres se mettent à avoir des problèmes de conscience.

Il tourna dans un autre couloir puis entra dans le bureau de la secrétaire qui l'introduisit dans celui du DAO.

Mettre Clark au courant de l'opération _formateur_ ne prit pas longtemps. Après ça, il partit dans un petit cagibi qui lui servait de bureau pour mettre au point un plan réalisable, qu'il devait présenter trois jours plus tard. J'ai du boulot pensa- t-il en commençant à ouvrir le premier dossier.

**31 janvier 1978, base de l'USAF du Colorado**

O'Neill fut appelé de bonne heure dans le bureau du général.

- Capitaine, vous êtes convoqué le 4 février à la base de Miami.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne se serait jamais permis de poser une question pareille, avec autant de familiarité s'il n'avait pas été très surpris.

- Ce sont les ordres de la haut, capitaine. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Bonne chance.

- Merci mon général.

Il salua puis partit. L'enveloppe que lui avait donné le général contenait un rendez-vous dans une base assez proche pour partir vers la Floride. Il avait largement le temps de participer aux entraînements du lendemain avant de faire ses affaires et se rendre là-bas.

**2 février 1978, Langley, USA.**

Le rapport de John Clark entre les mains, le Juge Moore commença la réunion avec ses chefs de département par l'étude de l'opération _formateur_ tel que Clark l'avait proposé.

Sortir illégalement de l'URSS n'est déjà pas une chose évidente, mais le faire avec un avion volé était quasiment mission impossible. L'idée était de passer la frontière aux commandes de l'avion, sans se faire détecter par les radars au sol, ni les autres appareils, qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis dans les deux cas.

Spillway avait assisté au vol de démonstration de _Lénine 1_ et il en avait profité pour soutirer quelques informations aux généraux présents. La technologie de base de cet appareil était bien Soviétique, mais il y avait aussi des éléments de technologie américaine et extra-terrestre. Apparemment, il y avait eu dans les années cinquante un crash semblable à celui de Roswell, sauf que l'engin récupéré, tout comme ses occupants, étaient entièrement différents. Les Soviétiques avaient retrouvé des hommes presque normaux à l'exception d'une poche au niveau du ventre où vivait une espèce de petit serpent. Aucun des spécimens n'avait survécu, tout comme ceux de Roswell. Sauf que le DCI savait que ceux de Roswell étaient de petites créatures grises. Leur vaisseau était de petite taille et totalement inutilisable. Et si les Soviétiques avaient vraiment réussi à créer un avion avec cette technologie ?

Il leur fallait _Lénine 1 _coûte que coûte, il en était de plus en plus persuadé.

_Formateur _trouva de nombreuses voix au sein du petit comité, et il fut présenté au président le jour même. De toute façon, l'opération était déjà à moitié en route depuis que le juge Moore avait demandé de commencer à recruter des pilotes.

**4 février 1978, base de l'USAR près de Miami.**

Le capitaine O'Neill fut surpris en arrivant à destination. Cette base était sur le point d'être désaffectée il y a encore une semaine, mais maintenant une cinquantaine d'officier de l'USAR étaient là, aussi perdus que lui.

Tout ce que tout le monde savait, c'était que les ordres viennent d'en haut, ce qui était assez maigre. O'Neill avait déjà participé à des opérations top secrètes pour le gouvernement, mais ici, c'était différent. On aurait plutôt dit une opération mal organisée, ou organisée trop vite.

Il se rendit dans ce qui servait de salle de conférence à la suite de tous les capitaines, majors et colonels présents.

Il y avait un homme sur l'estrade qui les regardait tous attentivement. Dès qu'ils furent installé, les portes furent fermées et l'homme commença.

- Je vais être bref. Nous avons besoin d'une personne, d'un d'entre vous pour une mission un peu spéciale. Certaines raisons nous ont empêché de passer par la filière habituelle (qui consiste à demander leur avis aux gens avant de les embarquer pour l'autre bout du pays) et nous nous en excusons. Si certaines personnes ne veulent pas de cette mission vous pouvez partir quand bon vous semble. Ne vous sentez pas obligés de rester car dans cette affaire la volonté de réussir y sera pour plus dans la réussite que l'entraînement.

Déjà quelques personnes partirent avant que la phrase ne fut finie. On entendit des « ça valait le coup de nous faire venir » ou autres dans l'assemblée.

- La mission, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus maintenant, va se dérouler à bord d'un appareil soviétique. Vous en avez normalement déjà tous piloté un. En sortant, un numéro va vous être donné. Il correspond à un avion et une heure de passage définie que vous trouverez affichée sur le mur au fond. Si vous ne vous présentez pas, ou si vous ne réussissez pas l'épreuve, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et dans cinq jours maximum, un seul d'entre vous sera encore là. Bonne chance messieurs.

O'Neill soupira un coup. Il avait hésité à partir avec le premier groupe, mais finalement sa curiosité fut plus forte. Maintenant il savait qu'il lui fallait le poste. Il se leva et suivit le mouvement de la foule.

Du haut de son estrade, Ritter espérait que ce qu'il avait dit suffirait à motiver suffisamment l'un d'eux. Il avait besoin de ce pilote. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions non plus, une petite moitié seulement viendrait aux essais, et pas plus d'une dizaine serait encore là demain.

En fait, le lendemain soir, il ne voulait plus que quatre officiers, et c'est là que les exercices commenceraient pour de bon. Bien sur, c'est Clark qui aurait le dernier mot en ce qui concerne l'homme qui l'accompagnerait sur le terrain.

Clark regarda le groupe principal sortir. Ritter avait raison, une petite moitié seulement regarda l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se présenter. Il resta en retrait. Son heure n'était pas encore venue, mais bientôt c'est à lui que ces hommes devraient obéir. Il espéra en lui qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de colonels. En temps que sous-officier, il avait toujours été plus impressionné par les colonels que les autres.


	3. partie 3

**5 février 1978, base de l'USAF près de Miami.**

Le capitaine O'Neill avait réussi sans trop de problème l'exercice de la veille. Passer à travers un réseau de radar n'est jamais très dur, mais il est aussi vrai que les appareils soviétiques ne sont pas un model de perfection. Surtout ceux sur lesquels il s'entraînait. L'épreuve du matin avait été un peu plus dure car elle mettait en jeu des radars et des avions américains. Ni lui ni aucun des autres n'avaient réussi à passer sans dommage, mais il faisait parti des trois à s'être fait descendre. Rien que pour ça, il craignait fortement pour sa place le lendemain.

L'homme qui les avait accueilli était actuellement en train de réfléchir à qui continuerait ou pas en compagnie d'un autre homme qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu.

Clark et Ritter avaient presque fini leur travail. Il leur restait un dossier à voir, et l'avant dernier avait été le quatrième retenu. Mais Clark avait insisté pour voir le dernier. Le capitaine O'Neill avait un bon dossier, mais Ritter voulait l'écarter à cause de ses problèmes avec le règlement et l'autorité. Clark voulait lui donner sa chance, expliquant qu'il était un aviateur, et que c'est lui qui avait la plus grande expérience des avions soviétiques. Cet argument ne fut pas assez convaincant, et Ritter n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Clark lui dicter sa conduite. Il avait beau être un bon élément, il restait sous ses ordres.

Dehors, O'Neill sentait la pression monter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. L'homme de la conférence sortit et annonça les noms de quatre hommes qui avaient été retenus. Il y avait trois majors et un colonel.

Bien que très déçu de ne pas avoir été assez bon, O'Neill se dit qu'il aurait plus de chance une prochaine fois. Non, en fait il était assez dégoutté de ne pas avoir été retenu, il savait qu'il connaissait mieux cet appareil que les autres. Il avait toujours réussi à merveille tous ses exercices, et c'était la première fois qu'il mourrait aux commandes de son appareil. Même les simulateurs n'avaient jamais ou presque réussi à avoir sa peau.

Avant de partir, il décida de passer au bar de la base. Il n'y avait pas grand monde mais des bières avait été livrées et après un échec comme celui-là, il lui fallait un peu d'alcool.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret à côté du bar. Un sergent qui travaillait à la maintenance de la base servait de barman. Il commanda une bière qu'il but assez rapidement, puis une deuxième.

Le groupe des quatre retenus eut une arrivé assez bruyante alors qu'O'Neill commençait à la boire. Ils s'installèrent à une table écartée de lui, de sorte qu'il n'entendit rien de ce qui se disait.

Un autre homme entra peu après. Il s'assit sur un tabouret à côté d'O'Neill et commanda une bière. O'Neill l'avait reconnu, c'était l'homme qu'il avait vu avec Ritter.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes de silence, il se décida à lui demander.

- Et vous, c'est quoi votre rôle dans cette affaire ?

- Moi ?

Clark le regarda en souriant

- Vous voyez peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

- Non, mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ceci ?

- Sinon vous ne seriez pas là, et je vous ai vu parler avec l'autre, je me souviens plus de son nom.

- Ritter ?

O'Neill hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée.

- Oui j'ai parler avec lui, c'est mon patron. Tu m'as l'air d'un type bien alors je vais te dire quelques choses qu'ils ne savent pas là bas (de la tête, il montre le groupe à la table du coin). Ils ne vont pas que piloter. Toute la première partie de la mission sera autre, et c'est moi qui devrai veiller sur l'un d'eux .

- Alors je préfère ma place à la votre.

- Je déteste qu'on me vouvoie quand je suis tranquillement en train de boire une bière.

- Ok.

Il y eu un temps de silence puis O'Neill repartit

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

- Parce que tu m'a l'air d'un type bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis franchement, j'aime aucun de ces types, ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance.

Clark avait depuis longtemps appris à se fier à ses sentiments, et là ils lui disaient si tu pars avec un des ces types, ne t'attends pas à revenir.

- Écoute, Ritter a d'autres chats à fouetter. Il part demain. Si tu peux rester, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi. De toute façon, c'est moi qui décide si la mission à lieu ou pas, et je ne partirai pas avec l'un d'eux, tu peux en être sûr.

- Merci.

Ils restèrent encore vingt minutes sans s'adresser la parole. Au bout de sa troisième bière, O'Neill décida d'aller dormir un peu. Clark resta encore quelques minutes à réfléchir puis il en fit autant.

**6 février 1978, base aérienne de l'URSS, quelque part au nord de Moscou.**

Le colonel Chekov attendait l'aube avec une certaine impatience. Il venait de recevoir l'ordre d'aller s'amuser avec les américains et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir. Un porte-avions américain croisait suffisamment près de la base pour qu'il puisse aller leur dire bonjour à bord de _Lénine 1_. L'aller-retour devrait lui prendre une bonne heure, sans compter le temps qu'il passerait là-bas à narguer les yankees. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux.

Le décollage se fit tout en douceur. L'atterrissage était toujours plus dur car la piste avait tendance à geler très vite.

Le porte avion arriva finalement sur son écran radar. Il continua d'avancer, et se mit à raser la mer pour être plus furtif. Le colonel n'avait jamais ressenti tant de plaisir à piloter un avion. Il s'approchait à une vitesse assez rapide mais les américains ne semblaient pas l'avoir repéré . Il était maintenant à portée de tir. Il s'amusa à imaginer la manœuvre, demandant dans sa tête l'autorisation de tir. Il aurait pu faire un coup au but avant que les américains le voie, il en était désormais sûr. Il changea de cap alors qu'il était à une distance dérisoire du porte-avions, qu 'il avait en visuel.

Ce qu'il ne sut jamais c'est qu'une des vigies le vit quand il changea son cap, mais personne ne sut réellement ce qui s'était passé.


	4. partie 4

**6 février 1978, base de l'USAF près de Miami. **

Debout dès l'aube, Clark venait de finir une séance d'échauffement plutôt difficile. Ni lui ni le capitaine O'Neill ne l'avait trouvée si dure que ça, même le colonel en sortit en état de continuer, mais sur les trois majors, deux manquaient d'exercice au point de ne pas finir les 5 kilomètres de course. Pour y arriver, Clark avait dû s'entraîner quelques jours de plus qu'ils n'avaient, mais il n'était pas là pour faire de l'endurance avec ces hommes.

L'un des majors abandonna en rentrant à la base, dès que Clark eût fini son petit discours. Ce n'était pas son but principal, mais il pensait que la personne qu'il allait emmener devait avoir un minimum d'endurance et il le leur fit bien remarquer.

La place libérée, O'Neill put la prendre. C'était pour lui presque au-dessus de tout espoir, mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau dans la course, il avait la volonté d'être le meilleur à tout prix. D'autant plus que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Clark la veille lui avait redonné espoir. Mais il savait aussi que s'il avait tenu durant la course, c'est uniquement parce qu'il courait toujours plus que ce qui était prévu dans les entraînements. Il pensait que ceci lui permettrait d'avoir un poste dans une unité terrestre. D'après ce qu'il savait, ça allait bientôt être le cas.

Le reste de la journée se déroula beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde, Clark les obligeant sans cesse à être sur leur garde, les emmenant au-delà de la fatigue.

**8 février 1978, Langley, USA.**

Les rapports de Spillway était de plus en plus inquiétants. En tout cas, le juge Moore savait désormais que Clark et le pilote qui serait avec lui n'auraient pas trop à craindre de se faire détecter. Il n'avait même pas eu le rapport du porte-avions disant que quelque chose s'était approché de lui. Ça en disait long sur l'importance de son rapport pour le haut commandement militaire. Pourtant, _Lénine 1_ avait réussi ce qu'aucun n'avion soviétique n'avait jamais fait : s'approcher d'un porte-avions à portée de tir sans être détecté. C'en était presque effrayant. Il appela Ritter sur le réseau de téléphone interne.

- - Ritter, vous avez l'autorisation pour commencer _formateur._ Je veux que Clark et son coéquipier embarquent pour l'URSS ce soir au plus tard.

- - je vais prévenir Clark, il aurait du avoir un jour de plus…

- - Cette mission est passée prioritaire, vous avez lu le rapport de Spillway ?

- - Oui monsieur. Je le préviens.

**8 février 1978, base de l'USAF près de Miami.**

Les choses avaient encore changé en quelques jours. Le colonel s'était foulé la cheville et la femme d'un major avait accouché. Les deux étaient désormais hors course. Restaient donc le major Sunders et le capitaine O'Neill. Sunders avait rattrapé sans trop de problème le niveau de Clark. Au niveau du pilotage, chacun des deux hommes avait à peu près le même niveau.

Clark aimait bien son rôle de chef. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça avant, et il savait qu'il n'était pas près de recommencer. Sa place n'était due qu'au fait que l'opération avait été montée trop vite et il le savait.

Le fax de Ritter était on ne peut plus clair : _formateur _en route, départ ce soir.

Cette journée en moins posait beaucoup de problèmes. Il était près de midi et la matinée avait été fatigante, même pour lui. Il comptait se reposer le lendemain, partir dans l'état de fatigue où il se trouvait était presque du suicide.

Il appela O'Neill et Sunders dans un bureau.

- - L'opération a été avancée. Le départ est ce soir, alors je vais changer ce qui a été prévu. Vous vous doutez bien que ce que je vais vous dire est classé top secret et que vous allez devoir vous empresser de tout oublier dès que ce sera fini.

Les deux hommes lui firent signe qu'ils avaient compris.

- - Peu importe comment, les Soviétiques ont mis au point un avion qui a des années d'avance sur tout ce qui se fait dans tous les domaines, et il nous le faut. Il est dans une base au nord de Moscou. Nous allons nous faire parachuter à 5 Km au nord de la base, qu'on rejoindra à pieds. On aura toute la journée pour y arriver, mais il ne faudra pas se faire remarquer. Dès que la nuit sera tombée, l'un de vous se mettra aux commandes de l'avion, et on le ramènera ici. Là encore il ne faudra en aucun cas se faire voir ou détecter par qui que ce soit, ami ou non. Nous savons que l'avion est à deux places, mais pour une raison que l'on ignore, il est toujours piloté par une seule personne. Des questions ?

Comme il n'avait pas l'air d'y en avoir, Clark leur laissa leur après-midi de libre pour réfléchir et se reposer. Le départ avait lieu à 20 heures, il les voulait dans ce bureau trois heures plutôt.

O'Neill ne savait pas très bien à quoi s'attendre, mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre dépassait tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

A l'heure du rendez-vous, O'Neill se rendit dans le bureau. Il avait eu le temps de dormir un peu, ce qui n'avait pas été très dur étant donné sont état de fatigue. Clark était là, il le regardait. Ses yeux durent le trahir, ou peut être autre chose qu'il ignorait, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire ce qu'il comptait faire, Clark prit la parole.

- - Bonne décision. Je me doutais que tu ne renoncerais pas.

- - Et Sunders ?

- - Il est venu il y a une demi-heure. Sa femme est enceinte de leur troisième enfant. Il ne veut plus jouer avec sa vie comme autrefois.

- - Alors c'est pour nous deux.

- - On dirait bien. Écoute, j'ai lu ton dossier. Quand on sera là-bas c'est moi qui déciderai, que ça te plaise ou non. Les soviétiques ne plaisantent pas avec les espions, surtout ceux qui veulent voler leur meilleur avion de combat.

- - J'ai une question.

- - Vas-y !

- - Vous parlez un peu le russe, parce que moi pas un mot.

- - Je le parle comme un natif de Leningrad.

- - C'est rassurant.

Clark passa les heures suivantes à expliquer la mission en détails, s'aidant des cartes et rapports qu'il avait sous la main.


	5. partie 5

**8 février 1978, base de l'USAF près de Miami.**

Un hélicoptère de la NAVY arriva à l'heure juste. Il était plus petit que les hélicoptères de transport de troupe normal, mais il pouvait quand même accueillir une trentaine de personnes, sans compter l'équipage. Clark et O'Neill se dépêchèrent de monter, puis l'hélico repartit. La réutilisation de la base avait attiré l'attention beaucoup plus que prévu, et ceci n'était pas très bon pour une opération de ce genre. Un départ aussi brutal passait plus inaperçu, surtout avec les gens qui arrivaient tout le temps, pour la plupart des scientifiques pressés de mettre en pièces cet avion qui allait arriver.

« Je déteste les scientifiques » avait dit O'Neill à Clark alors que ce dernier expliquait leur présence au capitaine.

**9 février 1978, porte avion américain, mer du Nord.**

Le vol fut très long, laissant le temps aux deux hommes de dormir un peu, et de parler aussi avec les personnes présentes dans l'avion ou entre eux.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au porte-avions qui devait les accueillir, c'était déjà le lendemain et il faisait grand jour. Le décalage horaire avait toujours été un fléau pour les missions d'espionnage, ou militaires. Clark pensa qu'ici ça serait encore pire car il n'aurait pas le temps de se remettre avant d'être parachuté dans au moins cinquante cm de neige.

L'amiral les fit venir dans sa cabine, où ils eurent à manger et du café. Le décollage était prévu pour dans douze heures. Les consignes avaient changé et au lieu de les parachuter à la tombée de la nuit, ils le seraient un peu avant l'aube. Clark fut content de voir que ses recommandations étaient écoutées de temps en temps. Ainsi, ils resteraient moins de temps là-bas. Ils passeraient la journée à marcher, et la nuit ils pourraient s'occuper de l'avion. Le juge aurait bien aimé que O'Neill puissent se reposer avant de se mettre à voler, mais ceci les obligeait à avoir avec eux une quantité importante de matériel en plus.

Pendant que Clark revoyait des points de détail qu'on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, O'Neill se mit à tourner en rond sur le gigantesque porte-avions. Il avait déjà été sur un porte-avions, pas celui-la, mais un autre du même genre et il sut se retrouver là où il voulait sans trop de problèmes. Le bar faisait partie de ces choses qui doivent être partout à la fois, et qui se retrouvaient donc au milieu de tout. Sur certains, il y en avait même plusieurs. Il ne savait pas combien il y en avait ici, mais il finit par en trouver un.

Il fut dans un premier temps tenté de commander une bière, puis il se décida pour quelque chose de non alcoolisé. Ne pas boire moins de 24 heures avant de voler est une règle de sécurité que O'Neill, comme beaucoup d'autres, ne respectaient pas tout le temps, mais là, c'était différend. L'objectif était beaucoup trop important, et si on découvrait qu'il avait bu, c'était la cour martiale qu'il risquait. Bien que son attitude ne le montre pas forcément, il n'était pas très pressé d'y aller. S'il pouvait même ne jamais y mettre les pieds, ce serait bien, mais ceci l'obligeait à faire des choses qu'il n'aimait pas trop, comme respecter ses supérieurs.

Clark arriva plus tard, et commanda lui aussi quelque chose de non alcoolisé. Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'O'Neill.

- J'ai vérifié le matériel, c'est du bon. En plus, il est assez banal pour que si quelqu'un le trouve, il ne puisse pas savoir à quel pays il appartient.

- Tant mieux.

O'Neill ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de tout ceci étant donner qu'il ne parlait que l'anglais, et que Clark était au courrant. Dès qu'il parlerait, tout le monde saurait qu'ils sont américains, et s'ils n'étaient pas pris, il n'y avait pas de raison que leur matériel le soit. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Clark ajouta.

- dès qu'on aura atterri, on laisse les parachutes là où ils sont. On n'a ni le temps ni la place de les reprendre avec nous, et de toute façon je ne vois pas à quoi ils pourraient nous servir. Quand on sera dans l'avion, il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour nos affaires qu'on devra laisser sur place.

- Ok, de toute façon c'est toi le chef jusqu'à ce que le moteur de l'avion se mette en route. Après c'est moi qui dis ce qu'il faut faire. Tu es sur que la piste sera déneigée ?

- Oui, ils le font tous les matins avant l'aube, que _Lénine 1 _sorte ou pas. Par contre, il se peut qu'elle soit verglacée.

- Je sais, c'est dangereux mais pas infaisable.

- Tu commences à stresser ?

- Je commence ? je crois que là mon cas est désespéré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tu ouvriras ton parachute, tout ira mieux.

- Si tu le dis, c'est toi l'expert.

Trois quarts d'heure avant leur départ, la tension était à son comble. Clark, qui avait déjà un peu d'expérience pour être allé plusieurs fois au Viêt-Nam dans des conditions similaires, était néanmoins de plus en plus inquiet pour des questions de détails. Il se força à faire le vide dans sa tête et à se calmer un peu alors qu'il montait sur le pont. Un sergent venait de leur apporter leur tenue d'aviateur, pardessus laquelle ils avaient enfilé leur tenue de camouflage : un pantalon et un gros blouson blanc, destinés aussi bien à les cacher qu'à les protéger du froid.

Sur le pont, diverses personnes, dont aucun des deux n'avait pris le temps de se rappeler leur nom, leur donnèrent leur parachute, un sac contenant quelques vivres, à boire et un peu de matériel médical. On leur donna en plus un couteau de chasse, leur couteau normal aurait été trop voyant. Il eurent aussi chacun un automatique, accompagné de quelques chargeurs. Ni Clark ni O'Neill ne se sentait rassuré de partir sans plus d'armes, mais tout surplus aurait été gênant.

L'hélico qui devait les emmener fini par arriver, et on leur présenta son commandant. L'heure du départ arriva enfin, confirmée par un fax de la CIA.

Clark et O'Neill montèrent à bord. Ils entendirent l'amiral leur dire « essayez de ne pas vous casser une jambe », puis l'hélico s'envola.

De sa cabine le commandant leur donna le temps de vol, et leur rappela qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul passage.


	6. partie 6

**10 février 1978, base aérienne de l'URSS, quelque part au nord de Moscou.**

Trois soldats faisaient leur ronde habituelle autour du hangar de _Lénine 1,_ puis continuèrent en direction des logements. Il ferait jour dans quelques heures et les soldats étaient complètement gelés. Tous pensaient très fort que dans quelques dizaines de minutes, ils auraient droit à un peu de vodka avant d'aller dormir mais ceci ne fit pas baisser les rafales de froids mordant leur chair. L'un d'eux irait se plaindre au général de la base dès sa ronde finie, lui demandant de couper en deux la garde de nuit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais il espérait toujours être entendu.

Les trois hommes virent Chekov se diriger vers son appareil, et ouvrir le hangar. _Lénine 1_ allait aller prendre l'air aujourd'hui, peut être défier la puissance américaine.

Une journée comme une autre venait de commencer dans cette base.

Dans leur hélico, Clark et O'Neill se mirent debout et marchèrent jusqu'à la trappe de saut. Le commandant venait de leur faire signe que la zone d'atterrissage était à deux minutes de leur position.

Une minute…

Trente secondes…

O'Neill inspira un bon coup, ordonnant à son cœur de battre moins vite. Mais il savait qu'il était trop tard pour se détendre.

Clark regarda en bas, espérant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop loin du point initialement prévu.

Dix secondes, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, une…

Clark sauta le premier, presque immédiatement suivit du capitaine. L'hélico ne volait pas très haut et il disparut de la vision de Clark peu après que celui-ci ait ouvert son parachute. Clark atterrit dans une congère de plus d'un mètre de haut. Il se mit sur le dos pour pouvoir dégager ses jambes, puis chaussa ses raquettes. Au moins, il ne s'était rien cassé. O'Neill eu plus de chance, il atterrit au milieu d'un champ à quelques dizaine de mètres de Clark. Il chaussa lui aussi ses raquettes, et essaya de dissimuler comme il pouvait son gros parachute blanc. Les raquettes ne laissaient presque aucunes marques, et seul le gros trou dans la congère témoignerait de leur passage ici après leur départ.

Comme Clark le lui avait dit, O'Neill ne ressentait plus cette peur, cette appréhension qu'il avait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Maintenant il était seulement excité, l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines lui donnait une force et une volonté qui lui faisait oublier tout le reste.

Leur atterrissage s'était fait assez près de l'endroit prévu, et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour le rejoindre, puis se diriger vers la base militaire. Clark avait été formel, pas de discussion inutile, alors O'Neill se contentait de le suivre en silence. Le temps lui paru long, et le jogging qui lui paraissait suffisant aux États-Unis ne le fut en fait pas. Ils marchaient depuis une heure, assez vite selon O'Neill, quand ils firent la première pose. Clark but, imité par le capitaine, puis dit à voix basse.

- Tout se passe bien. On a déjà fait plus de la moitié du chemin, on y sera avant la nuit je pense. Une fois là-bas, on aura peut être une à deux heures de surveillance puis ce sera la nuit et on pourra passer à l'action.

O'Neill lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Et ils repartirent.

Le voyage continua sans problème encore quelques temps. Soudain, on entendit un bruit de moteur, d'avion selon O'Neill, arriver vers eux. Les deux hommes se mirent à plat ventre, devenant invisible dans la neige blanche. L'avion qui passa au-dessus d'eux ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit par rapport à sa vitesse. Le tour était en métal blanc gris, plus clair que celui des avions soviétiques habituels, et en dessous se trouvaient deux espèces de bâtons d'une couleur assez particulière, dont seules les extrémités dépassaient. C'était le _Lénine 1_, ils le surent rien qu'en le voyant. Cette scène, qui ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux, parut être une éternité et les deux hommes comptèrent jusqu'à cent avant de se relever et de continuer leur marche.

Cet épisode avait redonné peur à O'Neill qui sentit qu'il avait eu chaud et qu'il lui faudrait être deux fois plus prudent. Il tendait l'oreille encore plus mais ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à ce que Clark lui fit signe de s'arrêter et de se baisser.

Devant lui il y avait une route. Un camion était sur le côté, entouré de soldats. Clark en compta six. Il les écouta, alors que O'Neill essayait de se rapprocher silencieusement. Clark lui fit de nouveau signe de ne pas bouger, et il se tourna vers lui et chuchota.

- Ils ont dérapé. Quelqu'un de la base va venir les chercher. Ils sont là pour rapporter à Moscou quelque chose pour l'analyser, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le _Lénine 1 _?

- Oui, c'est sûr. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre qui pourrait les intéresser dans la base. Il va falloir se dépêcher.

- Et s'ils l'enlèvent avant qu'on l'ait voler ?

- Alors j'espère que c'est quelque chose qui ne nous empêchera ni de décoller, ni de voler, ni d'atterrir. En fait, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils n'enlèvent rien.

Clark se retourna, cherchant à écouter de nouveau les militaires. Un homme arriva et leur dit qu'un camion allait arriver pour les tirer de là bientôt. Quelques-uns grommelèrent, pour savoir quand serait le bientôt.

Clark fit signe à O'Neill qu'il était temps de repartir.

La base était maintenant en vue, et seule la route les séparait de l'enceinte fortifiée, gardée par des hommes armés. Un camion sortit, sûrement pour aider leurs amis en contrebas. Clark sortit une paire de jumelle et se mit à observer. Il les tendit à O'Neill, lui désignant la direction du _Lénine 1_ qui était en train de manœuvrer pour rentrer dans son hangar. O'Neill admira la technique du pilote qui réussit du premier coup à faire passer l'avion dans la petite ouverture du hangar.

La nuit tomba rapidement, mais le camion était déjà rentré dans la base, et la garde de nuit avait déjà pris son service. L'avantage, c'est que maintenant il y avait deux fois moins d'hommes qui patrouillaient, mais l'inconvénient c'est qu'il ne voyait plus rien. O'Neill se rendit compte qu'il avait du penser ceci à haute voix quand Clark le regarda et lui fit son sourire malicieux. Il sortit son arme, s'assura du silencieux et se dirigea telle une ombre vers la clôture. Maintenant la partie délicate de _Formateur_ était en route, et Clark se sentait vraiment dans son élément. L'excitation était à son comble, et il se sentait redevenu ce chasseur indétectable qu'il avait longtemps été.


	7. partie 7

**10 février 1978, base aérienne de l'URSS, quelque part au nord de Moscou.**

Clark sortit une pince avec laquelle il fit un trou dans le grillage, assez grand pour qu'il puisse passer mais pas trop quand même. O'Neill était resté un peu en arrière et surveillait une quelconque approche ennemie. Le fait de savoir O'Neill derrière lui ne détendit que peu Clark qui doutait de sa capacité à réagir correctement si quelqu'un approchait. S'il l'avait choisit, c'est pour ses qualités de pilotes et parce qu'il avait quelque chose en plus sur le terrain, mais il n'avait aucune formation au combat vraiment poussée, contrairement aux souhaits de Clark.

Le grillage céda, il était à peine plus résistant que celui qu'il avait prévu de mettre dans sa cour. Clark fit signe à O'Neill de le suivre sans faire de bruit. O'Neill passa sous le grillage en se baissant, mais pas suffisamment car il resta coincé. Il finit par se libérer avant que Clark ne l'ait vu, mais sa veste était fichue, et ça, la bonne vue de Clark le remarqua aussitôt. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouver ça marrant, mais là, pas vraiment. Il eut quand même un sourire en essayant de remettre le grillage en place.

Le garage de _Lénine 1_ se trouvait devant eux, mais il fallait traverser à découvert une bonne partie de la base pour le rejoindre. Clark choisit de faire un détour qui leur permettrait de bénéficier de l'obscurité de la base. Il se dirigèrent vers la droite, en direction d'un bâtiment que Clark se souvenait comme étant une sorte de mess, bar, cafétéria avec à l'étage le logement des officiers. Il va de soi que ce bâtiment était le plus confortable et le mieux chauffé de toute la base. Alors qu'ils approchaient d'une fenêtre, Clark décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de vérifier ses infos et qu'il valait mieux ne pas être aperçu. La fenêtre était longue et basse pour que les soldats puissent profiter de la vue de la campagne soviétique enneigée, mais ceci obligea Clark et O'Neill à ramper pour ne pas se faire voir. Ils passèrent ensuite devant ce que Clark se rappelait être la cabane où on entreposait les armes. Aucun autre mot que cabane n'aurait convenu pour cette chose en bois, probablement non étanche, qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Si Clark ne lui avait pas dit de se taire, O'Neill aurai demandé si cette chose n'était pas des toilettes publiques. Laissant derrière eux la cabane de bois, ils arrivèrent en vue du logement des soldats. C'était le dernier bâtiment capable de les protéger avant d'arriver au hangar. Tendant l'oreille, Clark entendit du bruit, un groupe de soldat arrivait. Immédiatement, Clark fit signe à O'Neill de se baisser et de ne pas bouger. Deux soldats arrivèrent, et stoppèrent devant la porte d'entrée fermée. Ils devaient avoir un peu bu car ils leur fallut du temps pour trouver leur passe. Pendant ce temps, Clark les entendait parler de leur femme restée à Moscou, de leur mère trop inquiète pour leur santé, et d'autre chose peut être moins gentille sur divers groupe de personnes dont les soldats américains. Dans une conversation entre soldats américains, les même thèmes auraient pu être abordés sauf qu'ils auraient parlé de leur belle-mère et de leur maîtresse. On a beau se retrouver à l'autre bout la planète, les sujets restent les mêmes. Enfin, ils trouvèrent une carte qui se révéla ne pas être la bonne, puis une autre qui fonctionna. La porte s'ouvrit, mais au moment où le deuxième soldat allait rentrer, il regarda dans la direction de Clark et O'Neill immobiles dans un coin du bâtiment. Il avait du voir quelque chose, car il s'approcha d'eux, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Dans le noir, O'Neill vit Clark sortir son arme et l'armer silencieusement. Le soldat approchait toujours mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Clark avait bien appuyé sur le fait que la nuit, l'œil est attiré par ce qui bouge et ils pouvaient rester invisibles tant qu'ils étaient immobiles. Le soldat approchait encore, sortant de la lumière de la petite ampoule qui surmontait la porte. Clark entendit la respiration d'O'Neill se faire un peu plus forte, et son propre cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était sûr qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusqu'à Moscou. L'homme s'approcha encore, et Clark se leva très doucement, son arme dans la main. Au moment où le soldat les vit, il resta figé de surprise quelques secondes qui suffirent à Clark pour appuyer sur la détente. Le corps s'écroula et Clark le recouvrit avec un peu de neige entassée au bord du bâtiment. Alors qu'il finissait sa tâche, la porte s'ouvrit et le premier soldat appela son compagnon. Un autre sortit, lui disant qu'il devait être retourné boire un coup, les deux hommes rentrèrent.

Clark et O'Neill profitèrent de quelques secondes de calme pour faire baisser leur pression artérielle et ils repartirent. Clark avait bien vu qu'O'Neill était devenu tout blanc quand le soldat est tombé, mais il n'avait pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Lui-même savait qu'il rêverait cette base en cauchemar beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne le voulait. Le garage était maintenant en vue, mais il y avait bien cent mètres en terrain découvert pour y accéder.

Une patrouille passa, et depuis le temps qu'il observait les militaires, Clark savait qu'ils ne se retourneraient pas et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant au moins dix minutes. Il fit un signe à O'Neill et s'élança à découvert en direction du grand garage. Heureux de pouvoir bouger un peu, O'Neill se dépêcha de le suivre. Ça faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'ils avaient rencontré le soldat maintenant mort et O'Neill avait de plus en plus peur que l'on trouve son corps ou que quelqu'un remarque son absence. Tous deux atteignirent le hangar sans difficulté, et ils restèrent cachés dans son ombre pour observer les environs. Puis Clark se rapprocha de l'entrée pour regarder la porte. Elle fonctionnait avec un passe, et il n'en avait pas. Par contre, il y avait un soldat qui n'en avait plus besoin à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Clark s'en voulu de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre le passe, surtout qu'il aurait du se douter que si les Soviétiques avaient protégé un bâtiment pour les soldats, il était normal que celui-ci le soit aussi. Mais si le soldat n'avait pas accès à cette partie de la base ? Clark connaissait assez ses ennemis pour les savoir avant tout paranoïaques. Après réflexion, Clark décida que le passe du soldat ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il n'avait rien dans ses outils lui permettant d'ouvrir la porte, sauf des explosifs, ce qui serait trop bruyant et contre-productif.

Pourtant, une idée naquit dans sa tête.


	8. partie 8

**11 février 1978, base aérienne de l'URSS, quelque part au nord de Moscou.**

O'Neill se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. L'excitation des premiers moments était passée, et les deux dernières heures avaient été d'autant plus longues qu'il n'avait rien eu à faire. Clark était allé voir la porte, puis il était revenu avec une drôle d'idée en tête. En tout cas, O'Neill avait été contre pour leur sécurité et pour celle de la mission mais Clark la trouvait marrante et il la mit quand même en chantier. Quand il revint, c'était déjà le lendemain. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée et O'Neill commençait à se dire qu'il l'avait tout simplement oublié. En revenant, il fit un tour par la porte qui était toujours fermée, puis il plaça une charge d'explosifs sur un côté du bâtiment qu'on ne pouvait voir que de la forêt environnante, vide à cette heure de la nuit. D'après ce qu'O'Neill avait compris, il était allé placer des explosifs le long du grillage, en plusieurs endroits. Comme les soviétiques ne verraient pas l'explosion du bâtiment, ils se précipiteraient pour garder leur base et la porte, mais pas le trou grâce auquel ils comptaient entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il leur faudrait attendre que la méfiance des hommes soit tombée. Clark estimait pouvoir partir avec l'avion au petit matin, juste après le passage de la déneigeuse sur la piste d'envol.

Ce plan ne convenait toujours pas à O'Neill, même après réflexion, mais il laissa faire l'expert. Il se dit que dès qu'ils seraient en l'air, il montrerait lui aussi de quoi il est capable.

Clark et O'Neill se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent, et attendirent l'explosion. Comme prévu, il y eut plusieurs détonations au niveau du grillage, semblables à des feux d'artifice unicolore dans cette nuit noire et silencieuse. O'Neill qui n'avait pensé à protéger ses yeux se trouva aveuglé pendant un moment, et aussi un peu étourdit par le bruit. Clark qui n'avait pas perdu le nord le fit bouger vers le hangar avant même que l'alarme de la base se mette en route. L'explosif du hangar avait été posé près du sol et était de faible puissance. S'amusant, autant que les circonstances le permettaient, Clark s'assura qu'aucun bout de tôle n'avait volé et passa dans le hangar, immédiatement suivit par O'Neill. Le hangar était suffisamment grand pour abriter un avion de ligne, si les circonstances le demandaient. Ici, il n'y avait que le _Lénine 1_ posant au centre de la pièce. Le long du mur du fond se trouvaient de grandes caisses en bois fermées. Après avoir embrassé une première fois la pièce et l'avoir estimée sans danger, Clark essaya de remettre à leur place les morceaux de tôle pliés à cause de l'explosion. Son travail achevé, il estima que le petit trou restant ne serait pas visible de l'extérieur tant qu'il ferait nuit à moins de vraiment le chercher, ce que les soldats ne feraient pas. Pour eux, seul la clôture avait été touchée, sinon, ils auraient déjà investi le hangar. Mais si jamais l'un d'eux rentrait pour une visite de routine, la marque de l'explosif était bien trop visible de l'intérieur.

En regardant mieux la salle, il vit le camion qui avait dérapé de l'autre côté de l'avion, et une caisse en bois qui visiblement avait volé à cause du souffle mais qui heureusement n'était pas cassée. S'en approchant, Clark en déduisit qu'elle irait très bien devant le trou et les tôles noircies par l'explosif. Elle était assez légère pour sa taille et Clark en conclut qu'elle était vide.

O'Neill, qui avait été un peu déboussolé par l'explosion, semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Il s'était approché du _Lénine 1_ et semblait l'observer, sans encore y toucher. En regardant son coéquipier, Clark se dit que si cet homme était un jour formé pour, il deviendrait un excellent homme de terrain. Il avait un flair pour ses choses là, depuis qu'il avait été lui-même dans l'armée.

O'Neill revint vers lui, et lui dit :

- On attend maintenant ?

- Oui, y'a que ça à faire.

- Mais s'ils rentrent, faudrait pas essayer de se cacher ?

- Oui, on pourrait. Mais je voudrait faire encore quelques vérifications.

Ce que O'Neill n'avait pas compris, c'est que Clark venait de quitter son statut de soldat surentraîné pour redevenir un agent de renseignement. Il alla vers l'avion, et l'examina un peu, puis il se dirigea vers le camion. A l'intérieur on pouvait voir une caisse en métal, celle-ci plus grande que les autres, mais aussi beaucoup plus fine. Un deuxième était à terre, ouverte. Clark en déduisit qu'elle était destinée à recevoir les longs bâtons qui étaient sur le coté de l'appareil. En effet, l'un des deux manquait à l'appel, et Clark le devina dans la boite fermée. Ceci n'était pas très gênant, un des deux suffirait mais il aurait quand même préféré ramener tout l'engin. A la place, on avait placer un missile air-sol. Clark ne pensait pas qu'ils voulaient attaquer les Etats-Unis avec, pas encore en tout cas. Il était peut-être prévu pour un entraînement. Mais le missile était réel, alors que ceux des entraînements ne sont en général pas chargés. Encore une question sans réponse pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les caisses en bois contenant les autres missiles. Mais un bruit à l'extérieur le fit changer d'avis : on essayait d'entrer.

Il courut jusqu'au camion, dans lequel Clark avait déjà commencé à monter. Avant de s'y hisser lui-même, il balaya la pièce du regard, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien laissé traîner.

Le colonel Chekov détestait par-dessus tout être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, et encore plus devoir se lever. En temps normal, il laissait les soldats s'occuper de l'alerte, et il essayait de se rendormir, même si c'était presque vain. Mais là, il fut par réveillé par une série d'explosions qui le firent bondir de son lit, et s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. En descendant, il rencontra le général qui paraissait aussi réveillé que lui. A peine sorti du bâtiment qui leur servait de dortoir, le général alla vers la clôture, alors que Chekov voulu se diriger vers son appareil. Mais un soldat arriva avant qu'il ne parvienne au hangar, porteur d'un message du général qui voulait le voir. Une rapide vérification des deux côtés les plus exposés ne lui montrèrent rien du tout, alors il suivit le soldat. Il ne revint que bien plus tard en compagnie du général vérifier l'état de son appareil. Dès qu'il entra dans le hangar, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de la pièce et ne vit rien d'inhabituel. Il fit un petit tour, en baillant et il regagna son lit. Si le général l'avait laissé faire dès le début, il aurait sans doute tout inspecté, mais là, il était presque deux heures du matin et il était debout depuis plus d'une demi-heure, beaucoup trop selon lui. Ni le général ni ses hommes ne trouvèrent quoi que ce soit, mais la garde fut doublée pour le reste de la nuit.

Dans le hangar, Clark poussa un soupir quand l'homme partit. Il regarda O'Neill et lui dit qu'il pouvait dormir un peu s'il le souhaitait. Il était maintenant debout depuis plus longtemps et le stress accompagné de leur longue marche était très fatigant pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude des missions de ce genre. Clark aurait bien dormi un peu aussi, mais il fallait que quelqu'un monte la garde, et c'est O'Neill qui piloterait l'avion, pas lui. En plus, il connaissait ses limites, et elles étaient encore loin de lui.


	9. partie 9

A quatre heures et demi, Clark réveilla O'Neill qui n'avait pas trop ronflé. Il hésitait encore à mettre le nez dehors, mais il était sûr que la garde n'avait pas changé, que les hommes étaient fatigués et que la déneigeuse venait de commencer son travail. Il laissa un peu de temps au pilote pour émerger, puis ils mangèrent et burent une sorte de café froid. Bien qu'absolument dégoûtant, le breuvage lui redonna la pêche. Il se dirigèrent ensuite vers le _Lénine 1_ que Clark avait passé la nuit à étudier. O'Neill s'installa aux commandes et il essaya de deviner à quoi chacun des boutons servait selon ce que Clark lui traduisait du russe, et ce qu'il savait des avions soviétiques. Quand la déneigeuse stoppa son travail, O'Neill s'estima près à décoller. Le problème était que tout aussi fatigué que pouvaient être les soldats, ils étaient là. Le colonel Chekov leur apporta sans le vouloir une solution en entrant dans le hangar. L'ayant entendu venir, O'Neill s'était caché dans le cockpit, et Clark près de la porte d'entré. Chekov entra seul, et dès que la porte fut fermée, il sentit une arme sur sa nuque. Clark lui parla en russe :

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Colonel Chekov, cet appareil est à moi !

- Maintenant il est à nous.

- Et vous êtes qui ?

C'était la question que Clark attendait. En lui répondant quelque chose de faux, il mettrait les Soviétiques sur une fausse piste pour quelques temps. Prenant son temps, il lui répondit :

- L'armée de libération de l'Ukraine. Cet avion serait une monnaie d'échange contre notre liberté.

Les Ukrainiens n'avaient pas d'armée de libération, mais tant que le KGB regardait ailleurs, eux pouvaient faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi Chekov, et si tu me donnes le nom de code de ton appareil pour avoir l'autorisation de décoller, je ne te tuerais pas.

Le colonel dut sentir qu'il disait vrai car il le lui donna sans faire de problème. Clark l'assomma et la mit dans le camion. Il n'avait rien pour l'attacher mais il espérait que cela suffirait. Il retira ses vêtements de camouflage puis s'installa sur le siège du fond de _Lénine 1_. O'Neill mit le moteur en route alors que des soldats arrivaient pour ouvrir les portes du hangar. O'Neill calma sa respiration et laissa l'appareil avancer.

Les soldats regardaient l'appareil sortir du hangar. Clark doutait qu'ils puissent voir le pilote, et même si c'était le cas, O'Neill avait un casque qui le rendait moins facilement visible. Comme il n'y avait qu'un seul casque dans l'appareil, Clark n'en avait pas. Il était tapis au fond de son siège, espérant ne pas être vu par les spectateurs. Quand le _Lénine 1_ fut au départ de la piste, Clark se releva, et s'attacha à son siège. Une voix parla dans le casque, qu'O'Neill passa à Clark. Quelqu'un à la tour demandait le code d'identification. Ayant entendu Chekov parler, il savait qu'il avait une voix plus grave que la sienne. Il répondit comme il put, en essayant d'imiter le vrai pilote de l'avion. Une voix lui demanda d'attendre, puis l'alarme de la base se mit en route. Clark cria à O'Neill de décoller. 

Ce qu'aucun des deux hommes ne savait, c'est que le code donné par Chekov n'était pas le vrai. Le général lui avait donné deux codes d'identification, un réel et un autre qu'il pourrait donner à des voleurs qui en voudraient à son appareil. Clark n'avait pas pensé à ça sur le coup, mais plus tard, il s'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir un peu plus menacé. En tout cas, pour le moment, Clark et O'Neill se trouvaient dans un avion de combat soviétique, dans une de leur base en train de décoller.

L'avion était en train de prendre de la vitesse, quand un énorme char apparut au milieu de la piste. Le but était sûrement d'obliger les voleurs à s'arrêter ou à s'écraser. Pour O'Neill, aucune des deux solutions n'était acceptable, alors il commença à lever le nez de l'appareil, espérant prendre assez de vitesse et de hauteur pour ne pas toucher le char. Cramponné à son siège, Clark se sentait inquiet pour sa sécurité et sa vie depuis qu'il avait vu l'énorme char devant lui. Il espéra très fort avoir fait le bon choix en ce qui concerne le pilote. D'après ce qu'il put voir, le _Lénine 1_ passa à quelques mètre au-dessus de l'obstacle et il continua de monter vers le ciel. En regardant en contre-bas, Clark vit quatre chasseurs qui arrivaient sur la piste, attendant que le char bouge. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire.

O'Neill repassa au-dessus de la base pour prendre la direction de Miami, et vit lui aussi les chasseurs s'apprêtant à décoller. Il chercha des yeux la commande pour activer l'arme de l'avion. La communication n'était pas facile, mais O'Neill réussit à faire comprendre à Clark que c'est lui qui devrait s'occuper de l'armement. Clark sentait que son premier voyage serait mémorable s'il réussissait à rentrer chez lui, chose qu'il espérait beaucoup car, contrairement à O'Neill, il avait une femme et une fille qui l'attendaient.

Le premier chasseur avait fini de décoller et le second s'engageait sur la piste. O'Neill poussa le _Lénine 1_ pour s'éloigner de la base. On va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, se dit-il alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où s'abriter. Son appareil avait un radar qui lui permettait de voir les autres chasseurs dans les airs, mais cela signifiait que les autres le voyaient aussi.

Les quatre chasseurs étaient maintenant en l'air, en formation de combat et ils se rapprochaient du _Lénine 1_. O'Neill était conscient de ne pas utiliser toute la puissance de son appareil, mais il voulait se faire rattraper juste pour tester la manoeuvrabilité de l'avion. Le premier des chasseur lui envoya un missile, bientôt suivit par deux autres. Il ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir voir la tête de Clark. Au dernier moment, il descendit en décrochant sur le côté, manœuvre habituelle. Le premier missile explosa en l'air mais les deux autres l'avaient suivit.

O'Neill releva le nez de son appareil afin de remonter au-dessus des nuages, utilisant cette fois-ci toute la puissance disponible. Derrière lui, Clark s'accrocha à son siège, décidant une bonne fois pour toute de ne plus jamais monter voler avec O'Neill. Il n'avait jamais été malade en avion, mais là, c'était du jamais vu. O'Neill contrôlait le _Lénine 1_ comme s'il l'avait toujours eu entre les mains, et il prenait une assurance qui parfois faisait peur à Clark qui n'aimait pas trop confier sa vie à n'importe qui. En tout cas, il avait réussi son coup en se débarrassant des missiles et en se plaçant en une seule manoeuvre derrière les chasseurs soviétiques. Clark arma le système de tir, et ouvrit le feu sur l'avion le plus proche d'eux. Le premier tir était trop à droite, il rectifia et recommença, touchant cette fois-ci une aile. Le chasseur était fichu, et il alla s'écraser. Le pilote s'éjecta, mais il ne représentait plus une menace pour eux.

Les trois autres réagirent en s'écartant pour essayer de reprendre leur place de chasseur. O'Neill les laissa faire, au début seulement. En se replaçant, un deuxième appareil vint à porter de tir. Cette fois, Clark fit mouche du premier coup et le chasseur explosa en l'air. Les deux autres relancèrent des missiles pour tenter d'abattre de _Lénine 1_. Cette fois, O'Neill choisit de mettre toute la puissance pour les semer à la course. Bien qu'il eut aimé continuer ce petit jeu, il fallait qu'il pense avant tout à ramener l'avion à destination. Il espéra fort qu'une fois chez lui, on le laisserait le piloter encore un peu.


	10. partie 10

**12 février 1978, Maison Blanche, USA.**

Le juge Moore entra dans le bureau du président en même temps que le général chargé de superviser la base où resterait à jamais le _Lénine 1_. Il y avait bien sûr d'autres personnages importants que le juge connaissait plus ou moins bien.

Le président lui fit signe qu'il pouvait parler.

- Le _Lénine 1_ s'est posé dans la nuit sur la piste prévue. Il a été directement conduit dans le hangar et les scientifiques ont commencé à rechercher un éventuel émetteur. On peut dire que la mission s'est bien passée.

- Et les hommes que vous avez envoy ?

La question venait d'un des généraux présent, le juge n'aurait su dire lequel.

- Ils étaient assez fatigués en arrivant, on leur à donc permis de se reposer un peu. Ils ont immédiatement été séparés et il est peu probable qu'ils se revoient. Les rapports (le juge avait insisté sur ce mot, car ces rapports devenaient trop souvent des interrogatoires quand les hommes rentraient d'URSS) seront fait séparément.

Bien que se soit lui le directeur de la CIA, c'est lui qui pensait le moins que Clark et O'Neill aient pu être retournés durant leur mission. Il connaissait suffisamment Clark pour avoir confiance en lui, et pour l'avoir choisit pour la mission. Un des généraux présent avec lui lors de l'atterrissage du _Lénine 1_ au Etats-Unis montra la cassette qui avait été faite. Elle s'arrêta après qu'O'Neill eut fait rentrer l'avion dans sa dernière maison. En descendant, le capitaine était directement allé voir son supérieur pour lui demander de participer aux vols d'essais. Le juge le comprenait, piloter un engin pareil, on ne le fait qu'une fois dans sa vie. Mais la question avait déjà fait l'objet d'un débat et on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le refaire voler, pas avant plusieurs années. L'avion allait être étudié, ce qui signifiait probablement le démonter. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur, même lui qui n'était pas pilote savait que le _Lénine 1_ était tout simplement une pure merveille.

Le président repris la parole.

- C'est magnifique. Des réactions du côté des soviétiques ?

- Quelques unes. Ils croient que les voleurs sont ukrainiens, et qu'ils veulent échanger le _Lénine 1_ contre leur liberté.

- Bien.

Le président avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas demander comment ils savait ça. Spillway venait d'être muté dans un autre état-major, et le juge ne savait toujours pas ce que le général Romanov allait devenir, mais sa vie risquait de s'arrêter assez vite. Un échec pareil est rarement pardonné.

- Et les deux hommes ?

- Clark a l'habitude de ce genre de mission. Il nous fournira un rapport excellent, et il oubliera. Quant au capitaine O'Neill…

Un général pris la place du juge.

- Nous lui rappellerons les règles à suivre, et il sera muté dans la base de son choix.

- Très bien messieurs. Je pense ne pas avoir à vous rappeler que cette affaire ne doit sous aucun prétexte filtrer, pas un mot, même à votre confesseur.

La réunion se termina ainsi, chacun repartit à son poste.

Comme le juge le pensait, Clark et O'Neill ne se revirent pas. Clark, qui avait pu dormir un peu dans l'avion se réveilla deux heures avant le capitaine, et il était déjà sur le trajet qui le ramenait chez lui quand le capitaine fut reçu par un colonel qui avait à lui parler.

Il fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir re-piloter le _Lénine 1_, alors il demanda à être muté dans le programme d'entraînement pour opération secrète, mutation qui le conduisit au programme _Porte des Étoiles_ bien des années plus tard. Mais ceci est une autre histoire et entre temps, le _Lénine 1_ passa de l'histoire à la légende dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir.


End file.
